KirbyFan66
Domain History KF once came to the Brawl domain, once many months ago. He left due to the fact that he pretty much forgot about it. He did not return until JustJohn83 told him to come back; even though Jon apparently told JJ to tell KF to come back. KF is now (sort of) active on the Brawl Domain. His Kirby is his best, although it still has the tendency to lose to Jon over and over. So far, he's Brawled JJ83, Jon, and at the very beggining, Clario. He also uses Mario and MK, with Pikachu, Bowser, and Yoshi as his sides. He's Brawled more people over time, and he has fun against all of them, except for one unnamed member. Real Life KF really does not want to talk about this. If so, this page would be a huge rant. However, he is 15 and lives in a house. Other online nonsense KF has been on 10 forums so far (Brawl Domain being his 9th). Of those 10, 7 have shut down. He has left an impact on each of those forums, and on 8 of the forums he's been on, he's been staff (the other 2 are BD and a website called Nintendo Rocket). KF says that the only reason he's not staff is because these sites have very good admins; whereas all of the other sites either had horrible leadership or were made by KF. He has a YT account, and although he's had it since 2004, he hasn't uploaded a real video. He has, however, uploaded One True Media. Not reccomended. However, Christmas of 09 will get him recording setup, so he can start a Let's Play series he's wanted to do since Jan. 09: Kirby's Dream Land 3. He has many ideas after that. KF is also in production of a Sprite Comic called, "One Sprite Short". It isn't very good at the moment, so KF hasn't posted it on the Domain, but he plans on posting a Fanfiction of his sometime. Nothing will be revealed until the release date. KF's Favorite Games If it begins with the word Kirby, then KF likes it. His 3 favorites are Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby's Adventure (in that order). The only one he doesn't think is amazing is Squeak Squad= he thought that one was just really good. Along with Kirby comes a big obbsession of Mario. KF's favorite Mario game has always been Super Mario World; however Bowser's Inside Story for the DS is changing that, slowly. KF also adores the 3D platformers, namely Galaxy. He enjoys, to this day, Mario 64 and Mario Sunshine, though. Other than Nintendo, KF enjoys Namco and some of Sega. KF's favorite Namco game of all time is Tales of Symphonia. His favorite character is Regal Bryant, and his final party almost always consists of Regal (controlled by KF), Lloyd, Raine, and Kratos. Zelos' death is the saddest video game scene ever, in KF's opinion. Also, KF hated Genis and Presea until Jon showed KF how amazing they were. KF still thinks that Regal is better than Genis and about even with Presea, even if Regal and Genis are completely different. =P KF doesn't like Sega much anymore, although he enjoys Genesis games like Sonic 3, Ristar, Vectorman, and Earthworm Jim. However, he enjoys the SNES better, so rarely plays Genesis games. Other than that, there's the Fire Emblem series, Zelda a Link to the Past (that's the only one), Punch-Out!, NES and Wii ONLY, and Tales of the Abyss. He enjoys Fire Emblem more than the rest of them, but as one game alone, Punch-Out! Wii is his favorite. He also enjoys Super Castlevania 4, often over-exaggerating the Super. To his own suprise, he also enjoys Harvest Moon. KF's Least Favorite Games Sonic Riders is the Antichrist, in KF's opinion. It is the worst game he's ever played, and it pretty much ruined his Sonic experience for life. The disc currently has 3 bite marks on it, each from KF. It is currently under a box of about 10 VHS' and a bunch of GCN games. Along with Sonic Riders are the obvious games, like Atari ET and Superman 64. He also hates Final Fantasy 7, although he admits the graphics are awesome. However, he hates the characters, the storyline, the voices, the gameplay- the music is decent, in his opinion. While KF thinks Zelda: Ocarina of Time is actually a really good game, he thinks it's far too overrated. It's not the best game of all time to him, and the sole fact that everyone says it's the best made KF despise the game until he played it again. It still wasn't that good to him, but it was a lot better than he remembered it being. Still, he's not overly fond of it. Mains *Mains: Kirby, Mario, Meta Knight *Sub-Mains: Pikachu, Yoshi, Bowser, Captain Falcon Trivia *Other than Brawl, KF's favorite Wii games include Punch-Out!!, Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, Super Mario Galaxy, and Tales of Symphonia II. *KF randomly quotes Super Macho Man (Punch-Out). *Can crack all 10 of his fingers at any given moment. Category:Brawlers